


Dream of you

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dreamt of a world in which Neria was still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sonhar com você](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642051) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #057 - dream.

She dreamt of a world in which Neria was still alive. Not every night, but often enough, even now. They had only knew each other from a short time, so long ago, but she still had the dreams, the ones that broke her heart when she woke up in the morning. Sometimes, she would even forget for a moment, wake up with a smile and turn expecting to find her, as if she was still in their tent, and not in her room in Skyhold. She dreamt of Neria, or perhaps those were nightmares, torturing her with what she lost.


End file.
